La litera de arriba
by AlekseiCld
Summary: Porque sólo bastaban un par de golpecitos para que él la consolara. Pasara lo que pasara, siempre estarían ahí el uno para el otro, y ese día no era la excepción.


**Resultado de otra noche de insomnio. Otro pequeño one-shot que habla del cariño fraternal entre los hermanos Yagami. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Taichi roncaba. Desde que éramos pequeños lo hacía, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a escucharlo que realmente nunca me molestó que lo hiciera.  
De niños solíamos dormir en el mismo cuarto, en una litera. Taichi, por ser el mayor se llevaba la de arriba, siempre quise dormir ahí, pero nuestros padres decían que era demasiado pequeña. Cuando la nostalgia se apodera de mi, cierro los ojos y recuerdo las noches lluviosas en las que me asustaban los relámpagos y truenos. Cuando eso pasaba, daba un par de golpes a la cama encima de la mía y eso bastaba para que mi hermano bajara con torpeza, resbalando siempre en el mismo escalón y sin decir nada, me acariciaba la mejilla y se abría espacio en mi cama para abrazarme hasta que me quedaba dormida. Nunca me daba cuenta de cuando se iba, pero cada mañana amanecía en su propio colchón, lo que me hacía pensar que pasaba la noche velando mi sueño.  
Fue en uno de esos días en los que recibí mi silbato. Ese día, Taichi había tenido su primer partido de soccer en una liga infantil, así que cuando se fue a la cama, estaba cansadísimo. Como sucedía en esos días, me levanté asustada por un trueno y golpeé la cama de arriba. Sin embargo mi hermano no despertó. Los truenos seguían y yo sentía cada vez más temor. Miré las escaleras y me armé de valor para subirlas y acomodarme al lado de mi hermano mayor. Justo cuando llegué al escalón donde siempre resbalaba Taichi, sufrí la misma suerte. Caí de golpe, haciendo mucho ruido, sumando mi llanto. Tai despertó de inmediato y bajó de un salto al tiempo en que nuestros padres entraban a la habitación alarmados. Recuerdo que me tomaron en brazos inmediatamente y me llevaron a dormir con ellos. A la mañana siguiente, al saber lo que había pasado, Tai rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta sacar un silbato plateado, al que le ató un cordón delgado para echármelo al cuello.  
-Con esto será más fácil, Kari-chan- me dijo - Cada que tengas miedo, sólo hazlo sonar y yo despertaré enseguida.  
Desde ese día, el silbato se convirtió en una posesión muy preciada para mi. No me lo quitaba en ningún momento y creo que hasta Taichi llegó a entender lo que significaba cada silbatazo.  
De pequeña era tan enfermiza que me protegían demasiado, y ahora he pensado en que quizá descuidaron un poco a mi hermano, tanto que hasta él comenzó a sentirse responsable de cuidarme. Pero su sentido de responsabilidad hacia mi se debía también a que en una ocasión fui hospitalizada porque el insistió en que jugara soccer con él. Al volver, me había disculpado por no patear bien el balón y en ese momento, Taichi comenzó a volverse sobreprotector.  
Luego llegaron las aventuras en el mundo digital. ¡Lo admiraba tanto! Mi hermano era valiente, fuerte y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer. Y aún con todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor nunca dejó de protegerme. Quizá no se lo digo muy a menudo, pero le estoy muy agradecida por ello.  
Sin embargo, el lado protector que tanto me gustaba de mi hermano comenzó a volverse una molestia cuando comencé a salir con chicos. Tai se volvía loco cada que me veía con alguien e insistía en que no tenía edad para esas cosas, a pesar de que el ya tenía varias chicas en su lista. Es más, ni siquiera aceptó a Takeru, a pesar de conocerlo por tanto tiempo.  
Nunca dejaron de asustarme los truenos, sin embargo para ese tiempo, Tai recibió su propia habitación y yo por fin heredé la litera de arriba. Y entonces me di cuenta de lo vacía que se sentía la habitación vista desde arriba. Faltaba él. Por supuesto, no era posible que siguiéramos en el mismo cuarto así que simplemente nos acostumbramos a dormir solos. Supongo que por nuestra edad, no me atrevía a bajar de esa litera y llamar a la puerta de Tai para que me consolara así que aprendí a controlar mis temores, con el consuelo de que para cualquier otra cosa contaba con el chico denla habitación frente a la mía.  
Cuando mi hermano salió de la casa para irse a su propio departamento, sentí aun más vacía mi habitación y noté cuan apegada estaba a él. Iba a visitarlo constantemente y el venía a casa a comer, pero no era lo mismo. Fue en ese momento cuando me volví más madura y me despegué por completo de él, en el sentido de la dependencia. Me independicé de mi hermano mayor.  
Creo que a él también le costó trabajo dejarme ir, aceptar que había crecido y que estaba haciendo mi propia vida. Sin embargo, el también maduró y me apoyó desde lejos, aplaudiendo mis logros y consolándome cuando fallaba. Y viceversa. Había días en que los papeles se invertían y el me llamaba porque necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y yo acudía de inmediato a tomarme una taza de café a su lado mientras lo dejaba desahogarse para aconsejarlo después.  
Puedo decir sin dudarlo ni un segundo que mi hermano es uno de los hombres de mi vida. No sé como sería si no hubiese tenido a ese ángel guardián a mi lado, pero puedo asegurar que no sería lo que soy ahora. Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y se que él a mí. Y también puedo asegurar que ambos estaremos ahí el uno para el otro sin importar lo que suceda...  
-Tierra llamando a Hikari- Hablando del rey de roma, la voz de mi hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
- Lo siento, estaba pensando.  
-¿En detener esta locura?  
Reí. En el fondo nunca iba a cambiar.  
-No es eso, lo siento.  
Taichi soltó un suspiro que no supe interpretar.  
-¿Hermano?  
-Te ves hermosa...- susurró con una mirada melancólica que no conocía.  
-Tai...  
-Sabes... Creo que ningún hombre en este planeta se merece a mi pequeña y perfecta hermanita.  
-Tai... De verdad, eso...  
-Aun así- me interrumpió sin cambiar la mirada- Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo porque te la mereces. Te adoro, Hikari. Eres como mi pequeño tesoro, que no quisiera darle a nadie, pero parece que el indicado apareció así que solo me queda amenazarlo para que cuide a la mejor mujer que se pudo haber encontrado.  
Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y no pude responderle. Él se me acercó y dejó salir una sonrisa.  
-Te falta algo azul- mencionó mientras me ponía con delicadeza un bonito collar. Tomé el dije entre mis manos y sonreí al notar la forma de un pequeño silbato con zafiros incrustados.  
-Tenía que hacerlo- me dijo- No soy bueno con estas cosas, sabes. Quizá es algo feo, pero pensé que un silbato estaría bien.  
-Me encanta- le aseguré con la voz quebrada- Gracias, hermano.  
Me lancé a sus brazos como si fuera todavía pequeña y me aferré a él. Correspondió mi abrazo y acercó su cara a mi oído.  
-Te amo, nunca lo olvides. Eres mi chica número uno, hermanita. Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, no importa lo que pase. El imbécil aquél es un tipo con suerte, pero al ver lo feliz que luces a su lado me quedo tranquilo. Así que deja de llorar que hoy es para estar felices, después de todo, es tu b... Bo... Boda.  
Después de separarse de mi, me dedicó una sonrisa que me dio valor.  
-Es una lástima que no sea un silbato real- me dijo haciendo referencia al dije -No podrás sonarlo cuando estés asustada... Debo irme, papá no tardará para escoltarte. Te quiero, Hikari.  
-Hermano... Gracias por todo.  
Me dedicó otra sonrisa más animada antes de salir.  
Me miré al espejo y desaparecí todo rastro de lágrimas de mi rostro.  
-Cuando tenga miedo sólo bastará con que imagine que mi cama es una litera y en la parte de arriba estás velando mi sueño, no te preocupes hermano- me dije al tiempo en que me giraba para sonreírle a papá.

* * *

**Después de mil complicaciones para subir esto desde el ipod, aquí está jaja. Salí de viaje y olvidé lo más importante de todo: mi amada laptop. Y pues no quería quedarme con la idea en la cabeza, así que decidí intentar desde aquí, por lo mismo me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico que se me haya ido, los teclados táctiles me odian. Espero que les haya agradado y hasta otra.**


End file.
